An angiographic image which has been recorded with a C-arm angulation via a C-arm X-ray device in a cardiological catheterization laboratory typically has a two-dimensional (2D) depiction of a vessel, in particular a contrast-enhanced coronary artery. C-arm angulation describes, in particular, an angular configuration of the C-arm X-ray device. Dependent upon the contrast-enhanced coronary artery and the C-arm angulation, the angiographic image can have a vessel foreshortening and/or a vessel overlap of the contrast-enhanced coronary artery. Typically, in this event however, there is no indication that the contrast-enhanced coronary artery is imaged foreshortened or overlapped.
The vessel foreshortening and/or vessel overlap can lead to false interpretations by a user or a physician since, for example, due to the vessel foreshortening, a quantification of a vessel length or a vessel diameter of the contrast-enhanced coronary artery in the angiographic image is not possible. Therefore, for example, the vessel length of a vessel stenosis to be treated can be underestimated due to vessel foreshortening. It can result therefrom that, in the case of a stent implantation, an implant of insufficient length is selected.
Therefore, the vessel to be treated is typically captured or recorded with different C-arm angulations in order thereby to obtain a better spatial impression of the vessel to be treated. For this purpose, however, the intuition and experience of the user/physician is necessary to ensure that at least one angiographic 2-D image of all the angiographic images that have been generated with different C-arm angulations comprises the vessel to be treated without vessel foreshortening, in particular, foreshortening-free.
In DE 10 2015 202 082 A1, DE 10 2014 202 013 A1 and DE 10 2012 208 850 A1, C-arm X-ray devices are described by which angiographic scans can be carried out.